


The Witch's Brew

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, possibly a one shot, takes place immediately after 5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Keelin runs into Freya at a Starbucks, of all places, after not seeing her for a couple of weeks.or Keelin learns that Freya's a little basic and finally gives the viking witch her number.





	The Witch's Brew

It’s been weeks since Keelin had last seen Freya Mikaelson. It had been 3 weeks exactly since that disaster of a party and the wonderful after party that followed. Freya was good to her word and she spent the remainder of that night sitting huddled close to the Viking witch, listening to music in a dimly lit jazz club.

The jazz club outing had a very romantic vibe to it, but she wasn’t sure if that was intentional on Freya’s part. She felt like there was something there between them, but every time she thought Freya was about to make a move nothing happened. Maybe she was reading the signals all wrong or maybe she was just projecting her feelings and her wants onto the other woman. Maybe all Freya wanted was friendship, but even if that’s all the witch wanted, she still wouldn’t mind. Freya fascinated her.

Freya was all fire and steel and raw power, a real force to be reckoned with, but at the same time she was soft and gentle. Kindness surprised her and she hungrily took any affection offered her way. Keelin had seen both these sides, had watched Freya go from the badass Viking witch to shy and bashful girl right in front of her eyes. It only made her want to get to know Freya more. 

It had been weeks since she last saw Freya, but for good reason. In that time, the Hollow had been delt with, finally eradicated, and Marcel was back in power, but only just. It was peaceful in the city at the moment, but there was a power struggle brewing since it was becoming very clear that the Mikaelson’s were here to stay. Keelin tended to stay out of any supernatural business going on in her city, so she didn’t know exactly was happening with the Mikaelson’s, but she did know that Freya was alive and well.

She also knew that Freya hadn’t contacted her this entire time and that combined with the fact that she didn’t have the witch’s phone number was frustrating. Freya preferred to send her messages via magical means, much to her dismay. She would be talking to a patient and suddenly feel something in her pocket. Usually, it was a folded up piece of paper with a message baring Freya’s flowery script. 

So yeah, there had been no messages recently, but she figured the witch was up to her pointy little black hat in family crises and political drama anyways, which was why it was so surprising to when she saw Freya Mikaelson sitting at a table one fine morning in the Starbucks that she frequented.

Keelin stood frozen outside of the coffee shop watching as Freya stared off into space with her hands wrapped around a cup that Keelin assumed was full of coffee that was sugarless, creamless, and black as the night of a new moon. She looked so normal sitting there, like she could just be any human girl living a perfectly average life. She also looked content, so at peace with the world in that moment.

The witch shifted her gaze suddenly, noticing that she was being watched. Keelin grinned at her and she received a beautiful smile in return. She made quick work of going inside, getting her coffee order, and making her way towards Freya’s table in the corner. She noticed what looked suspiciously like a rolled up yoga mat leaning against the wall behind the witch. She initially thought that someone must have left it there, but when she looked back at Freya, she noticed that she was outfitted in tight yoga pants and a tank top. Keelin had to admit that it was a very good look on her.

She looked at the yoga mat again and then raised an eyebrow in askance. 

Freya shrugged. “I do yoga classes on Monday and Wednesday mornings, if I’m not too busy.”

She had to actively stop herself from laughing, because there is no way in hell that this badass witch, this force of nature, went to yoga classes like some Prius driving suburbanite. This was too good.

She plopped herself down in the seat across from the Freya. “And what? You get pumpkin spice lattes after?” She joked.

Freya scrunched her nose up in confusion. It made her look adorable. “They’re not in season, but I do like them. I’m drinking a chai latte,” the witch offered.

Oh that was so basic. This was just too good. She tried very, very hard to smother her smile, but failed epically. 

Freya scowled at her. “Have I done something to amuse you?”

“Sorry, I kind of just thought that you spent your days hiding in that attic brooding and practicing magic.”

Freya rolled her eyes. “I get out. I have fun sometimes. When there isn’t a family crises.”

Keelin’s eyes shone with amusement. “Okay sure,” she said unconvinced. 

“I am very capable of having fun,” Freya said in a vaguely offended tone. “I’ll have you know that I have danced on bar top once.” 

Keelin chuckled. “Oh my god. I hope you know you’re ruining your mysterious, tough girl persona for me. And bar tops? Oh, I am definitely taking you out dancing one of these nights.”

“I’d like that,” Freya said quietly, catching her eye and then looking away quickly.

The conversation came to a halt as the witch continued to stare down at her coffee cup and fiddle distractedly with the cardboard sleeve. She waited patiently for Freya to gather her thoughts as the sounds of coffee beans being ground and people talking filled up their silence. When Freya spoke again it was so soft, she probably would have missed it if she hadn't been a wolf. 

“I’ve missed you,” Freya murmured softly.

And it was in that moment that her pager decided to go off, indicating that she was needed at the hospital immediately. 

“Damn. Sorry, it’s an emergency.”

Freya reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry about it.”

An idea struck Keelin suddenly. She was so not ready to end this conversation where it was, so she held out her hand instead. “Can I see your phone?”

Freya looked at her quizzically, but handed over her cell phone without protest and watched as she took a selfie and then added her number to the witch’s contacts. 

Once she was finished, she handed the phone back to Freya, who looked down at the screen almost in awe. She got up from the table and they had one of those moments where the world pauses and neither one of them can look away from the other, but she breaks the moment because she really did have to go.

“Now you have my number. Don’t be a stranger.” She winked at Freya, who to her delight blushed prettily in response, and then made her way to the door.

 

Later that night, when she’s passed out in an on call room, she gets a text message from an unknown number. Her heart rate speeds up just a little and she is not disappointed when she opens up the message. 

It’s a selfie of Freya with her hair down, a smile on her lips, and what looks like affection in her eyes. She is radiant and Keelin stares at the picture longer than she probably should. 

The message following says, “For your contacts.”

She laughs, feeling relieved because this has to mean something. Freya wants to talk to her. Freya wants to continue whatever it that is going on between them.

She saves the picture to her phone and begins to draft a message back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave this as a one shot for now, but I have some ideas for other chapters.


End file.
